Veela and the Mauraders
by Kesura
Summary: Athena Dumbledore is the only daughter of Albus and as such she has a reputation to live up to...but when she begins school at Hogwarts will she fall victim to peer pressure, love, broken friendships, and the hassles of being a teenage girl? Read and find out. *Lemons will be in later chapters!* 7 year journey with some skips...may make it into a series. :) Kesura
1. It begins

Well, this is my second fanfic. My first one crashed, burned, and over all failed…no one ever read it (Twisted Pain the the Harry Potter section, rated M). ANYWAY! This is my new attempt. Please, don't be harsh on me. I tweaked some of the details, like who is in school at the time of the Marauders and family histories. I actually made up a few spells. I read somewhere that the spells used were Latin words. For those who actually speak Latin, Greek, and any other language I decide to use aside from English just please…bear with me…I used a translator. Enjoy the story loves :) **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING!**

Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Daughter

"Amelia? How are you feeling darling?" Albus asked his wife from the door way to her room. The Veela with pin straight black hair, crystal blue eyes, and ivory skin smiled from the bed. "I can feel myself draining Albus." She picked up the little bundle of pink blankets from the bassinet beside her bed. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Little Athena….you'll grow up never knowing me. Without me there to help you though the stress of everything. My sweet Athena, I love you." She kissed the infant on her forehead and handed her to her father. "Albus, give her this when she turns 11." She handed him the locket from around her neck. "Don't ever let her forget that I love her." Albus nodded to his wife and put the locket in his pocket. Amelia Jenice Dumbledore passed away 2 hours later.

~10 years later~

"Father!" a young girl with waist length coal black hair that naturally curled ran through the corridors of Hogwarts. She ran straight into a large man named Rubius Hagrid. "OOF!" She fell backwards. The half giant looked down at the Ivory skinned girl. "Ah, Athena! Wher're you off to lass?" The little girl stood up. "I got letters from the other Schools; I want to talk to Father about what school I should attend." Hagrid smiled down at the little girl. "Tha's wonderful lass, but don't forget that you also have Hogwarts. Albus is a good man and runs a good school." Athena nodded, her black curls bouncing and Red eyes sparkling. "Of course Mr. Hagrid! I better go if I want to catch my father in his office." He laughed as the little girl bolted down the hall.

~Athena's POV~

I finally reached father's office. I knocked on the big oak doors and they swung open. "Hello Athena. I expect you're here to tell me about your letters?" I puffed out my cheeks. "Father you ruined the surprise…" I followed him into the circle office. Fawks, father's Phoenix, flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. "Hello Fawks." I pulled out a treat from my pocket. "Athena, what would you like to talk to me about?" I stood in front of his desk. "Well father, I've received letters from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro, and the Brazilian School…but I have not received a letter from Hogwarts." I watched as father opened his desk drawer. "That's because I was waiting till tonight during your birthday party." He placed an envelope on his desk. My name was neatly printed on it. I grinned from ear to ear. "I want to stay here father!" He let out a soft chuckle. "I will write the other schools then. Why don't you run along and look for Minerva? I believe she will be more than happy to take you to get your schools supplies." I grabbed the letter from his desk. School starts in less than two weeks. "Here's the key to your vault at Gringotts. Take as much as you like." I took the key. "Yes Sir, do you need anything while I'm out?" He sat back and stroked his beard. "If you could possibly find a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." I nodded. "Yes father." I turned and went to search for Nana. I found her in her classroom, setting up the cages for all her animals. "Hello Nana." She was putting one of her colorful birds in the cage behind her desk. "Hello Athena, what can I do for you?" I sat down at one of the desks at the front. "Father wanted to know if you could bring me to get my school supplies today." She turned and looked at me. "Of course, what school are you attending?" I giggled. "Hogwarts of course, like Dorothy says in the wizard of Oz…There's no place like home!" She laughs and pats my shoulder. "Right you are, meet me here after lunch?" I nod and head down stairs to find something to do. It's currently 11:30, what to do for 30 minutes? I decided to go to the black lake and swim with the merpeople. I was just walking back into the castle when Argus Filch came towards me. "Professor McGonagall is looking for you." He looked annoyed. "Yes Sir." I quickly got changed in my room and went to her office. "You wanted to see me Nana?" She turned looking serious. "Yes, change of plans dear. We're leaving right now." I looked around. "Yes Ma'am." We walked to the fireplace in her office and took the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. "I need to go to Gringotts to get money." She smiled. "I'll be at Flourish and Blotts gathering your books." I handed her my supply list and went to Gringotts.

This isn't the first time I've gone there by myself. I walked up to the desk and looked up at the Goblin. "Athena Dumbledore, I'd like to enter my vault." He looked down at me. "Do you have your key?" I placed it on his desk and he picked it up. "Very well, follow me." He led me down to my vault, I grabbed about 400 gallons, and then he took me back to the surface. I left Gringotts and went to F&B to find Nana. I found her in the Transfiguration Books section. "Nana, did you find all the books?" She handed me a basket full of books. After we gathered all my required school supplies it was time to go home. I was exhausted and totally forgot about the birthday party father had put together. Really it was just an excuse for father to invite his friends for a spot of tea and cake. "Athena, why don't you go get changed and come down to the great hall when you're ready?" Nana said as I climbed the steps to my personal quarters. It's really just a tower close to my father's office. It's only used during the summer. During the school year I'm sent away to my Godmother's, Bathilda Bagshot.

I open the door to my chamber and go straight to my wardrobe. There was a lovely knee length crimson dress embroidered with golden swirls that I was dying to wear. It came with a gold silk shrug. I smiled as I pulled it from the hanger and laid it out on my bed. I stripped down and put the dress on. My hair was a crazy ball of frizz. I stared at myself in the mirror for about 10 minutes before it hit me that I had a wand finally. I quickly pulled out the 12" ebony with Phoenix Feather, Unicorn Hair, Veela Hair, Thestral Hair, and Dragon Heartstring Core. Extremely powerful wand, Mr. Ollivander had said. It was originally designed for an Auror. I had picked it up just to get a feel of holding a wand and then this beautiful green and blue light seeped from the tip and wrapped around my arm. It was expensive but Mr. Ollivander lowered the price. I smiled as I looked down at the beautiful design of leaves, snowflakes, rain, and sun carved into it. I pointed the wand at a lock of hair. "Torque Madidus!" My hair curled perfectly and much prettier. I finished my hair, put on a pair of black ballet shoes and went down to the Great Hall.

Filch stood waiting for me. He was dressed in an old fashion shirt and trousers. "There you are Athena! Everyone is waiting for you inside." I smiled and took his arm as he led me into the Hall. I looked around and sighed. There was no one my age here. Normal birthday parties for your 11 year old daughter would have cake, games, and music. My birthday parties have always had soft music, proper drinking, and no cakes. I walked over to father and waited for him to finish talking with Orion Black. "Good evening Miss Dumbledore, Happy Birthday." Mr. Black said to me when he noticed I was there. I curtsied and smiled up at him. I hated this mad, he terrified me. "Thank you Sir." He motioned to his wife, Walburga Black. "Darling…" She came to his side. "We should give the young lady our gift before she goes to bed." I mentally rolled my eyes. "She reached into her purse and produced a rather thick leather bound book. It had intricate patterns carved into it. "It's a diary that will bite anyone who tries to read it, that isn't you. I had one when I was your age." I smiled up at her. 'Well, well…something that might actually be useful.' "Ah, Professor Dumbledore, no doubt you know that my eldest son, Sirius, will be attending school this year? No doubt he'll be in Slytherin?" The woman said to my father. I could feel him tense up next to me. "I'll leave that to the Sorting hat Madam Black." She simply raised an eye brow. "Oh but I do believe Horus is trying to get mine and Athena's attention. Shall we?" He looked to me and I nodded, silently thanking Merlin that father was a genius.

The night went on and I received plenty of gifts. From the Malfoy family I was given a house elf named Lydia. She looked terrified and in need of a bath. "It's okay Lydia; I promise I won't be mean to you." I whispered to the elf as father entertained our guests. Hagrid gave me a coal black owl named Soul. "He's a bit on the wild side but a couple hours with 'em and he'll do ye well." I stroked the tiny owls head. "I'll take great care of him Mr. Hagrid." He smiled down at me and turned to talk to a few other teachers. I sat down at a table away from everyone. Liquor and smoke were heavy in the air and it was making me nauseous. "Darling are you feeling well?" My father's voice startled me. "Ah, yes. I was just catching my breath." He sat down next to me. "If your mother could see you…" I smiled at him. "She'd be proud." I finished. He nodded and I could see the slight sheen of tears in his eyes. "Your mother wanted me to give you this upon your 11th birthday…" He placed a golden heart shaped locket with tiny diamonds and rubies placed around the edges in my right hand. There was a loud ticking noise and then a soft chime. The locket opened its self to reveal a message. "Δενείναιθλιβερό,Αθηνά, πουδενθαμπορούσεναείναιμαζίσαςγιαταγενέθλιάσου. Αγαπώ, ναξεχνάμεποτέότι. Θαείναιπάνταμαζίσας." I looked at father, very confused. "I don't understand…"

"Do not be sad, Athena, that I could not be with you on your birthday. I love you, never forget that. I will always be with you." A voice said from behind me. "Hello Madam Fayte." Father smiled. "Albus." She extended her hand. "Athena, I'd like you to meet Fayte Ambrosia Cali. She is a Veela, like your mother." The woman smiled at me. She seemed nice…she had curly blonde hair, sparkling green almond eyes, and tanned skin. "I sense you have the Veela traits as well. I need to speak with your father for a few moments…if you'll excuse us?" I smiled and shook my head. "It's late and I should be heading to bed." Father looked down at me worried. "I'm fine father; I'm just exhausted from today's events. Goodnight." I said my goodnights to everyone and then headed upstairs with Lydia in toe. "Does the young mistress wish for me to help her prepare for bed?" I smiled at her. "I'm not actually going to sleep Lydia." She looked confused and scared. "Come, you need a bath and to be fed." About an hour later, the young elf was fed and clean. I know that while at Hogwarts, most students don't see fit to have their elves. Actually, most don't own any. "Since students are not permitted to have an elf with them I wish for you to join the ranks of the elves here. You'll be among other Hogwarts elves, taking care of the students and staff." I chimed for another elf to come into my room. "Gibbles. I'd like you to show Lydia to where she will be staying and explain what she will be doing." The elder elf nodded, he was one of the nicer ones. Once they were gone, I changed into a cotton night shirt and crawled into bed. In two weeks, I would not be sleeping in this room. In two weeks I would be sleeping in a room with girls I didn't know. In two weeks…father wouldn't be right down stairs to comfort me when I woke with nightmares…and I was okay with that.

~The two hours before the Sorting~

These past two weeks have been hectic. Normally, after my birthday, father would send me to Bathilda's. Since I was attending Hogwarts though, I had to stay and welcome all the teachers alongside father. As of right now, I'm packing up my room and getting everything ready to move. There was a soft knock on my door and then it creaked open. "Everything set sweet heart?" I looked up from my truck where I was stuffing my school things. "Almost" I smiled up at him. "Good, I'll see you down stairs." I nodded. "Alright" He smiled and left me to finish getting ready.

With everything packed away and ready to go; I changed into the white button up long sleeve blouse, grey sweater vest, black tie, grey knee length skirt, black knee high socks, and black dress shoes. I stared at myself in the mirror. I let out a big sigh, the matter of my hair. "Crinis Texo" My hair twisted and braided it's self into a single braid. I checked the time, 30 minutes to go. 'Time to go stand by the doors.' I quickly went down stairs using the secret passages. By the time I reached the doors, the other first year students had arrived. I hid behind one of the many statues. After all, I didn't exactly know how to interact with other people my age. There was a flash of red hair amongst the students. I peeked out from behind the statue slowly. Upon further inspection I noticed that she was a girl. I saw a group of boys heading my way and ran behind the statue.

They were rather loud and annoying. Luckily, Nana came out and explained what we would be doing. "Now, when the doors open…you will be entering the great hall. I expect each of you to act accordingly. You will need to line up in front of the podium. Is that clear?" They all murmured their agreements. "Good…Athena? Where are you darling?" She was looking around; I had managed to slip to the back of the crowd unnoticed. I silently raised my hand. "Your father asks that you go last, he has something to announce before you get sorted." I nodded hoping she understood. She apparently did she turned and walked inside the Hall. It felt like everyone turned and looked in my direction. They all started murmuring things to each other. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and looked at the ground. There was an abrupt silence followed by the sound of shuffling feet. It was time to be sorted.

As we shuffled our way to the front of the room, I could feel all the upper classmen's eyes on me. It wasn't just me though; it was the rest of the first years too. Either way it doesn't matter because I feel like I'm going to puke. We finally reached the podium and Nana began reading names off a roll of parchment. Twenty nine students were sorted into the houses. "Before we sort our last Student, Professor Dumbledore has a few words to say." She motioned to father and snapped at me to sit on the stool. "Eleven years and 14 days ago I lost my wife. Eleven years and 14 days ago, I gained a daughter." He motioned to me. "Athena Amelia Dumbledore" Nana placed the hat on my head. "Ah, I wondered if I would be seeing the Headmaster's Daughter. Strong and courageous, Graceful and talented, Smart and loyal, Cunning and a need to prove yourself…This is interesting. Hmmmm, shall it be…."

DUNDUNDUN! **CLIFF HANGER**! What house will Athena be sorted to? Will she make friends? Is this my soda? We'll find out soon! Reviews are what will power this guys. FLAMES are not welcome though I don't mind critiques. Thank you, come again. **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING!**


	2. Revealed Secrets

ANNNNDDDD I'M BACK! Wow guys, I mean wow. I never expected to get that many views and stuff. Thanks you guys, I mean it. I'm sorry I have been really busy and haven't had the time to upload. My computer decided not to save the **22 pages** I wrote for this chapter. I left you on a cliff hanger, I'm gonna go back and catch you up. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING! ~Enjoy the story loves (^_^)

* * *

RECAP:

_"Athena Amelia Dumbledore" Nana placed the hat on my head. "Ah, I wondered if I would be seeing the Headmaster's Daughter. Strong and courageous, Graceful and talented, Smart and loyal, Cunning and a need to prove yourself…This is interesting. Hmmmm, shall it be…."_

Chapter 2

"GRYFFINDOR!" I jumped as the hat yelled. Nana removed the hat and father gave me a rather tight hug. "Go to the table dear. Your classmates await you." I smiled and skipped to the table, only to realize that I would be completely and utterly alone now. The girl with the red hair scooted over to me. "I'm Lily Evans." She stuck out her hand to me. I looked at it and looked back to her then shook it. "Athena Dumbledore." She smiled at me and I blushed lightly. "Athena, I'd like you to meet James Potter" she pointed at a boy with wild black hair across the table. "Hullo!" He shook my hand. "This is Sirius Black!" He jabbed his thumb at the boy next to him who was shoveling food into his mouth. He had dark brown curly hair and grey eyes. "Pleasure..." I sipped at my apple cider.

With dinner finished, we followed our Prefect to the common room. The portrait that served as our door was of a woman who was called the fat lady. "Meridox" The boy said and the portrait swung open. I waited until everyone had entered before I smiled at the woman. "Aren't you going to join the rest of your classmates?" "I want to know what your actual name is, surely it's not really the Fat Lady." She seemed surprised. "Nobody has ever asked me my name…its Jenifer Brown." I smiled warmly at her. "Athena Dumbledore, pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Brown. Meridox." She smiled and opened up. I walked into a circular room filled with plush crimson chairs and sofas. Next to me was a dark marble fire place and on the back wall were two stair cases. "There you are Athena. I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost." I looked around and found a Girl with a Prefect badge coming towards me. "I highly doubt that I will ever get lost in this Castle, I do apologize for keeping you though." She handed me a slip of parchment. "This is the room you've been assigned. We won't have classes until Wednesday. Curfew is 9pm every week day and 10 on the weekends. Breakfast is at 7:30 am, lunch at noon, and Dinner at 6. Study hall is at 7pm in the library and goes to 8:30pm. It is optional. See you bright and early." She went up the right set of stairs. I looked down at the parchment. My name was neatly printed in Nana's hand writing with a number and a letter under it. "B1 huh?"

I walked up the stairs and found the room. The door swung open and Lily looked at me. "Athena!" She grabbed my arm and yanked me inside. "I was so happy to know that we would be Dorm Mates for the rest of the school year! Come on, you have to see the bathroom!" She hauled me to a room connected to ours. "Lily. I've lived here my whole life; I know what the bathroom looks like. I'm really tired; I'm going to go to bed." She looked a little sad and then bounced off to talk to the other girl in our dorm. I sighed and lay in bed and couldn't help but smile. It was so much like mine back in my old rooms. The only difference was the way it smelled and the blankets. Mine smelled like mint and jasmine, this smells like a million other girls. I shut the crimson curtains and went to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of something tapping on the window next to my bed. I peeked and found a black owl with a letter staring at me with golden eyes. I unlatched the lock and opened it. It bounced in and stood on my bedside table. In the light I could see that it was tiny, it had to have stood at most 4 inches. "Is that for me?" It dropped the letter on my pillow. It had my name written on the front in what I would assume a kids hand writing. I opened it.

_Meet me in the Common room in 15 minutes._

I blinked in confusion. Who would want to talk to me at this hour? I rolled my eyes, gave the owl a treat, and then went back to bed. Morning came much too quickly. I woke to the sounds of girls running around and loud chatter. I pulled back the curtains and found Lily about to open them. She looked upset. "Lily? What's wrong?" She sat on my bed. "Do you remember those boys I introduced you to last night? Well, they are bullies and they played a mean prank on my best friend this morning." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Did they? What time is it?" She puffed out her cheeks. "It's almost 7." I got up and began to get dressed.

"What was your friend doing out of their Dorm that early?"

"He said he was going to the Library to get a head start on this year's classes. I was on my way down there when I caught Potter and Black teasing Severus in the hall."

"Severus? Lily, why not tell a Professor?" I glared at my hair in my reflection. Today it decided to be a mass of black ringlets and fluffier that an angora rabbit.

She stood up, he shoes making a loud thud on the wooden floor. "POTTER SAID YOU TOLD HIM THAT SEVERUS WAS SAYING RUDE THINGS ABOUT HIM!"

"Excuse me? I haven't talked to James since last night at dinner. When did I tell him this?"

She looked on the verge of tears. "Last night in the common room while all of us were asleep!" I could feel my own temper flaring. "You can ask the portraits, I didn't leave this room last night. In any case; I don't even know who Severus is. I didn't leave this room. And I sure didn't tell James anything. I understand that you don't know me very well, but Potter is a boy. Boys will be boys, it's all about dominance." I yanked my hair up into a hair tie and grabbed my bag. "Come on, I'm starving."

~1 year later~

I bolted down the hallway heading for the doors leading to the school grounds. James and Sirius were on my tail. "ATHENA!" I'd just pulled a prank on them for pulling one on Sev. I rounded the corner just outside the doors, hiding between the architecture. They ran straight past me and further out. I snickered and slipped back into the school. I found Lily with Sev in the great hall; she was picking out globs of slime from his shoulder length black hair. "Yikes, what curse causes that?" I slid onto the bench of the table. "Not sure but this is terrible Severus." He was blushing like a tomato. I pulled a plate of food towards me. It was lunch time and they were serving ham and cheese sandwiches at the Slytherin Table. "Seriously 'Thena? I can't believe you went to the Metallica concert without us." Sev smiled. "Oh please Sev. You hate loud, hot, packed crowds with wild guitar solos and lots of drums. Besides, Lily's mum wouldn't have let her go. On the flip side, Dad now thinks I'm a wild child!" I laughed. I was wearing a pair of street jeans with holes ripped into the knees (from lots of pranking and rule breaking), my new Metallica tour shirt, and a beaten up pair of black converse. I pushed a stray black curl behind my ear; all that running had knocked some lose from my pony tail.

Sev blushed more. I could tell he was trying to flirt but it just wasn't working for him. "So, did you and Lily finish that Potions thing?" I shoved chips into my mouth. "Yeah, Jeez…what'd the chips do to you?" Lily giggled, making Sev smile. It was no secret within our trio that Sev was in love with Lily. Well, really it was me knowing and listening as Severus complains about James. "All clean Sev, I have extra credit to do in the Greenhouse. I'll catch you for 5th hour?" he nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek then skipped away. "Sev, get a move on." I said around food. "That's revolting 'Thena, don't talk with food in your mouth." I opened my mouth, displaying my sandwich and chips. He turned a funny green color and then cleared his throat. "Seriously though Sev, Lily isn't going to be single for long. It's only a matter of time before someone catches her eye." He sighed and toyed with his noodles. "Athena." I heard Nana call my name and I flinched. Apparently she discovered my vengeance…again. "See you in 7th hour." Sev nodded and opened one of his books. I walked over to Nana. "My office, immediately."

I plopped down in one of the chairs. Potter and Black were there too and I couldn't help but snicker. Nana did not look pleased as she sat behind her desk. "This has got to Stop Athena." She gestured to the boys. "But Professor, I think their robes look much prettier in pink." She did not look amused. "Gentlemen, you are free to go." The smirked and strutted out of the room.

"They were bullying Severus again Nana."

"Then he should have gone to Professor Slughorn and reported it."

"He has before and those two always come back with something worse. Nana, I was protecting my friends. Why do I get punished?"

"Because you were caught. Athena, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to curse someone because they cursed your friends? Do you realize that you have enough detention now that you have to go see your father?" I looked up sharply. "Father wants to see me?" She stood up and walked to her window. "It's not that he wants to Athena, he has to. You could be expelled for this, do you understand that?" I could feel my temper rising. "If I'd know that me getting enough detention is what it would take to go see my father then I would have done it a long time ago." She let out an angered sigh. "Athena, this is serious. Do you really want to be expelled and have your wand snapped?" I sat back in the chair and looked the opposite direction. It'd been 1 year since I started school. One long year and not once did my father come see me. He forced me to stay here at the castle during the summer. Course that never stopped me from slipping to Hogsmead and having a day at Zonko's with tea at Madam Puddyfoot's. During the holidays, Lily's family was nice enough to let me stay with them. "Go to your father's office Athena." Nana said, dismissing me.

I stormed off down the hall to my father's study. I was too angry and my senses were dulled because of it. I didn't even hear James, Sirius, and Remus walk up behind me. "Hey…where are you going?" Remus looked concerned. "My father's office, apparently James and Sirius got caught on their way to the common room." I snapped. They looked scared and who wouldn't be? My temper was almost as Legendary as Lily's. "Why does he want to see you?" I stopped and spun around, all three jumped back. "Because of you two, I now have enough detention that I have to go see the Headmaster. Do you know what's going to happen!? He's going to snap my wand and I'm going to be expelled from Hogwarts so thank you, James and Sirius, for fucking up the only thing I had!" I continued on my angry rampage till I made it to my father's office. He was waiting for me of course. "Athena." He smiled. "Father" Was my icy reply as we entered the circular room. He sat behind his desk. "Minerva tells me that you've gotten enough detention that you could be expelled." I sat down in one of the chairs by his desk. "I was defending my frien-" He raised a hand, cutting me off. "I don't care Athena. You get one more detention this year and you will be removed from school, is that clear? This is your warning." I took that as my dismissal. I left his office and went straight for the grounds. I knew of only one thing that would make me feel better right now.

I banged on Hagrid's door. "Easy lass, no need to break me door." He motioned for me to come in. "My my, you look right angry. What's goin on?" I sat down at his big table. "Father is threatening to expel me because I defended my friends." He handed me a cup of tea. "Potter and Black were cursing Sev so I cursed them back. They never get in trouble for anything Hagrid!" I sniffled. I cry when I'm angry for some odd reason. "Now now, 'Thena. It can't be tha-" I slammed my cup down. "Hagrid, Father said if I get one more detention he will expel me and snap my wand!" The color drained from his face. His wand had been snapped too when he had been accused of opening the chamber of secrets. "Your father is a great man Athena; he will do no such thing!" I sipped the tea. "I need to go for a run…" He nodded and got a piece of parchment. "Here's a note to come here for detention tonight." I smiled, feeling a little better. "Thanks Hagrid." He smiled. "It's a full moon tonight 'Thena, mind those werewolves." I gave him an 'I'm not that dumb' look and left.

~That night~

I handed my note to Nana and was escorted to Hagrid's hut. "Ah you'll be scrubbin out those feeding bowls tonight lass, without magic." He said as Filch walked back to the castle. "Thanks Hagrid. I owe you big time." He unlocked the back door. "Yeah yeah just make sure you're back by dawn." I smirked and shifted into my animagus. I was a snow white fox with crimson eyes, muzzle, feet, tipped tail and ears. "Be careful lass." Was the last thing I heard that was human. I let my animal instincts take over and bolted from the hut. I'd been running for at least 30 minutes before I reached the edge of the woods. The shrieking shack was up ahead and I felt like playing. I ran to the shack and slipped inside.

I had just crept into the hall way when I heard another animal. I crouched beneath the steps leading to the second floor. Moments later, a black dog with shaggy fur walked by followed by a boy with a cloak covering him and a rat at his feet. They all seemed familiar. I was glad I decided to bush up on the furniture; otherwise they would have detected me. They headed up stairs and I followed behind them like a ghost. They entered a room on the top floor; there was a hole in the wall a few feet down the hall that I knew led to the underside of the bed. I slipped by the door way and hid under the bed. I had a clear view of everything. The cloaked boy stood by the window, watching the sky. The dog jumped on the bed above me and I flattened to the floor. The rat climbed onto the piano. I heard footsteps and then another boy came in. It was too dark for me to see his face but his voice sounded so familiar. "Everything is in place. Nobody is getting in here without one of us knowing Remus." 'Remus? James?' My eyes widened as I looked at the cloaked boy. He gave a weak smile and sat on the floor. "I can't believe I have to do this all over again." He plopped onto one of the chairs. The bed above me creaked as the dog jumped and shifted into his human form. "How has that potion you been working on coming along?" 'Sirius.' "Not so good." He put his head in his hands. "You guys are in danger. You do realize this right? At any time I could…" Sirius raised his hand. "Mooney, it doesn't matter. We are your best friends. We can deal with your furry little-" My tail twitched, making something roll from underneath the bed. James ran for the door, Sirius and Remus came closer to the bed. I felt something brush my fur and then I was ripped out from under the bed through the hole.

James dragged me into the room and the boys circled me. I shrank to the floor; they didn't know who I was. If they exposed me everything would be ruined. "Remus, I think we have a spy." Remus pointed his wand at me and muttered something. Instantly, my body shifted to human. I quickly covered myself and blushed hard. "Athena?" Sirius muttered. Remus grabbed the moth eaten blanket from the bed and wrapped it around me then hauled me to my feet. "What are you doing here!? You have to get out. James take her to th-" His grip tightened on my shoulders as his eyes dilated. I was frozen as he transformed into a werewolf. I fell to the ground and the other boys shifted into their animagus. I looked up at the werewolf, not sure if I should run or not. A stag stepped over me and used his antlers to push back the wolf while the dog tugged on the blanket, signaling me to follow him. I got up and ran after Sirius. I hadn't realized were I was stepping, or that I missed the second step.

I woke in the hospital wing. "Sirius?" He was sitting next to my bed. "Oh thank merlin…" he hugged me tightly. "What happened?" I rubbed my forehead. "You tripped on your way to the common room and hit your head pretty hard this last night on your way back from Detention." He was lying. I looked him dead in the eye and realized he was lying because there were other people around. I gave him a serious look (teehee) as Madam Pomfrey walked over to my bed. "Ah, well good morning Miss Dumbledore. How are you feeling?" I rubbed my forehead. "Like I just got trampled by a Dragon…" She sighed and handed me a potion. "This will help with the pain. You took quite a fall young lady; Mr. Black found you a few flights of stairs from the Common Room. You're free to go. Mr. Black, please escort her to the common room." He nodded and helped me get up. I glared at him the whole time. On our way out I noticed that Remus was laying a few beds away from me, Peter was sitting next to him talking. He looked up at me and let out a sigh, what that relief in his eyes? Sirius told me to wait there while he went to talk to Remus. "ATHENA!" I heard Lily shriek as she ran to me. She wrapped me in a back breaking hug. "Are you alright!? Did you have to get stitches?" She must have seen Sirius out of the corner of her eye. "And YOU! YOU are the cause of this! If it hadn't been for YOU, she wouldn't have had detention! AND-!" She had started towards Sirius and I could tell this was about to get ugly. I stepped forward and clamped a hand over her mouth and hauled her from the Hospital Wing. "Stay." Severus was standing there waiting on us. "Sev, don't let her come back in. Lily, stay." She shot me a glare and I walked back in. I needed to know what I saw last night wasn't a dream. I calmly walked back to Remus' bed. "Remus…?" He looked up. Peter was to his left and Sirius was to his right. James was nowhere in sight. He looked terrified. "Is what I…?" He nodded. "You weren't scratch or anything where you?" He asked with fear in his voice. "No, thankfully…whenever you get out of here, I need to speak with you alone." He nodded and I heard a shriek come from the hall. I let out a sigh. "That'd be my queue to go…" I heard Lily and Severus scream. I bolted for the door. James was backed up against the wall with Lily's wand to his throat and Sev was on the ground puking slugs up. "Miss Evans!" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

Lily got detention after that, she was so panicked when Nana sent a letter home to her family with the details. I was lounging outside enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin when a shadow blocked it. "Athena…you wanted to talk to me?" Remus.

* * *

I am SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. And I'm also sorry this chapter was kinda sucky…There's just a lot of things going on with my family and stuff. But! As an apology, I'm going to update again either today or tomorrow! Comments and stuff are very much welcome you guys, but please…no hate. Till next time!

~Kesura

P.S. Those who are in Australia, I think you guys are giving me the most views XD Love you!


	3. New Friendship?

Hey guys! As Promised, another chapter. And yes guys…that was my soda. Cliff hangers are my favorite thing in the whole world by the way. On this chapter, I would like you all to leave me a review telling me what you honestly think of this story. I wanna know what you guys know. Anyway, ON WITH LE STOREH!  
**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING!**

* * *

RECAP:  
_ I was lounging outside enjoying the warmth of the sun on my skin when a shadow blocked it. "Athena…you wanted to talk to me?" Remus. _

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

"Remus!" I sat up and scooted over. "Sit?" He plopped down next to me. "I'm sorry you had to see me like…that…but please, don't tell anyone." I felt bad for him. I mean, he was a werewolf! He had to go through pain once a month on a full moon. "Remus, I swear I will not tell anyone. He fiddled with the edge of his robe. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not scared of you." He looked up sharply and hugged me tightly. We talked for hours after that.

**Lily's P.O.V.**  
I walked outside to find Athena and caught her hugging Remus. I felt anger rise in my chest. How could she be nice to one of those…those….MONSTERS!? After everything they did to Severus. I glared and walked back into the castle.

**~Later that night~**  
I sat on my common room bed and waited for Athena to come up for bed. It was almost 10 when she finally came in. "Athena." She looked up and smiled. "Hey you, I haven't really seen you today. How is Sev?" I glared. "Lily?" I stood up. "I can't believe you Athena! Those boys hurt you, me, and Severus! You always say how much you hate them and how much you want to hex them, yet you are nice to them behind my back!" I balled my fists. "Lily, please. Let me explain!" She held her hands up. "I know something about those boys…something we have in common." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I can't tell you."

"WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FOR ME TO TELL AND I PROMSIED REMUS!"

I took a step back. "You promised Remus? So…it's okay to tell Remus everything about you. But it's not okay to tell you BESTFRIEND anything about you. Is that how this is? You'd choose those…those…MARAUDERS….over your actual friends!?" She looked hurt. I knew I'd won this. "Don't bother protecting Sev and me anymore, we aren't your friends." I walked past her and out to the common room.

**Athena's P.O.V.**

I felt sick to my stomach. Lily's words echoed in my ears. Not friends? I hadn't done anything wrong! I had actually asked Remus not to Hex Severus anymore and he had agreed. How could Lily think that I wasn't their friend? That I was choosing the Marauders over them? I shook my head and sighed. This was just one of those things that needed time. We've fought before…it'll work it's self out. I took and shower and went to bed. The next morning I followed my normal routine but Lily still wasn't talking to me. So, instead of sitting with them I sat alone and ate my breakfast in silence at the Gryffindor table. I was like that for about a month before I decided enough was enough. I stormed over to Lily and demanded an explanation from her. We were all outside enjoying the cool weather. "I thought I made it clear that Severus and I were no longer your friends." I looked at Severus. He wouldn't even look at me. "But…Lily…Sev." He glared at me. "Don't call me that. Get away from us." His words stung me and I felt like crying. I walked away and sat under a tree near the black lake. I was friendless…just like I always thought I would be. I sat under that tree for the rest of the day and every day after class for a whole month.

"Why do you always sit here alone." A voice startled me and I looked up. It was Sirius Black. "Pardon?" He sat next to me. "You always sit here alone. Why is that?" I sighed and looked at the lake. "I have no friends. It's not like I have anything better to do anymore." He chuckled. "Remus is your friend, and by extension so am I, James, and Peter." I rolled my eyes. "Sirius, I appreciate the gesture but honestly…" I stood up and walked to the lake. It was too cold to put my feet in. "Athena, you vowed to keep our secrets. You didn't even tell Lily, your best-" "ex" "-friend. That entitled you to be our friend." I looked back at him.

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

The sun was setting and it was almost dinner time. Professor McGonagall had asked me to get Athena and try to find out what was wrong with her. I knew what was wrong, that didn't mean I wanted to help her. But out of the kindness of my heart and a favor for Remus, I came out here. I expected she'd be upset, but this was much worse. "Listen…you can join they guys and me for dinner if you like." I got up and walked away.

**Athena's P.O.V. **  
Sirius walked away and I sighed. There was no denying it, I had a soft spot for him. I always had, but my friendship with Lily was more important. My tummy rumbled and I walked back inside. I had a lot to think about.

~1 month later~  
"WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THIS ROOM!? DON'T YOU GET THAT NOBODY HERE LIKES YOU!?" Lily screeched while I was getting ready for bed. She wanted me gone? Fine. I'll prove her right. I stormed out of the Girl's Dormitory and straight to the boys. I knocked on the Marauder's door and it opened to reveal a sleepy Peter who let out a squeak. James was sitting on his bed playing a game of exploding snap with Sirius and Remus was reading a book and eating Chocolate. "Remus…I thought you said she wouldn't come up here looking for you." James said from his bed. "I wasn't going to but I need to talk to all of you." James looked at Sirius and nodded. I shut the door behind me and told them about everything that had just happened.

"So...Lily hates you now and doesn't want to be your friend?" Sirius asked. "Pretty much." He looked at the other boys and they huddled up as far away from me ask possible. After about five minutes they turned back to me with a smile on their faces. "If you're going to be a Marauder…you need to be initiated." I smiled weakly, wondering if I had made a poor decision. "Follow us." We left the common room and snuck down to the great hall. "Here's what you have to do. You have to prank this entire room." I gave them a dumb look. "Are you serious?" I looked at James who was smirking. "No I am." I rolled my eyes at Sirius. "Anyway, it's really simple…" We set up the prank and made our way back to the common room. Inside the boys room, we walked through our plan. "Hey I just realized something." James said from his bed. I was curled up on Remus' with him sitting next to me. "What's that?" He jumped up. "You knew about the secret passage we used." I raised a brow. "I've lived here my whole life…of course I would know. What's your point?" He chuckled. "My point, my sweet Athena, is that you probably know everything there is to know about Hogwarts. I want your help with something." I sat up and smirked. He told me about a map he wanted to make, one that would allow on a Marauder to see the location of different people in the school. He wanted to mark every secret passage and every exit to the castle. "James! That's a brilliant idea…but there's only one problem."

I looked at me. "The Room of Requirement...I can't mark that on the map because it only shows itself to those who need it most." He looked deep in thought. "We won't put it then." For the next few hours I mapped out the entire castle on parchment while Remus and Peter looked for enchantments. James and Sirius had gone to the kitchens for more chocolate and other foods. When they returned, I had drawn out the entire castle. Remus was still looking for enchantments, Peter had gone to bed. I let out a soft yawn and crawled into a bed. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. I woke up about an hour later to find James and Sirius sleeping in the same bed. I fought the urge to laugh and went back to bed.

~The Next Morning~

I got up early and snuck back to my dorm. I noticed that Lily's things were no longer in our room. In fact, nobody's things were in my room. This upset me, knowing that she and everyone else had switched rooms because of me. I got dressed in a white button down with a grey sweater, a pair of black slacks, a pair of black shoes and socks, and my house robe. A cold front had come in last night so everyone was dressing for warmth. I pulled on my house scarf and walked out to find the boys. They were gathered next to the fire. "There she is. Ready to watch our prank?" Sirius asked me. "I still think we're going to get caught." We walked out of the common room. "Not if we join in." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He ruffled my hair. "I mean be pranked as well." That…was actually a smart idea. We sat down at our table and started to eat. Mmm…bacon, ham, eggs, and pancakes. Everyone had gathered in the Great hall and my prank wasn't working. "Siri-" My food exploded in my face. I wiped eggs and other food from my face and hair. I let out a laugh as I looked around at everyone screaming and freaking out. The boys looked around with smiles on their faces. They all looked at me and held out their hands.

* * *

What do you think is gonna happen!? This was an insanely short chapter…maybe I should upload another one…Leave me a review with your opinion? :3

~Kesura


	4. I'm Sorry

I truly am sorry for those of you who liked this story. I am not going to finish it. It just isn't that interesting for me to write and nobody is inspiring me to finish.


End file.
